The present invention relates to a new analogue timepiece which indicates the time of day by means of the angle of the minute hand relative to the hour hand which forms a reference.
There has been a tendency to produce timepieces in a wide variety of designs in recent years, and various designs have been marketed. In the conventional analogue timepiece, the ratio of rotation of the minute hand to the hour hand is set at 12 and 1, and at zero minute and zero second of every hour, the minute hand is located at the 12 o'clock point; the hour hand indicates the correct hour of day (indication from 1 to 12 hours) on a dial which is marked in the clockwise direction with 1 to 12 hour positions at intervals of 30 degrees, with the 12 hour position located at the top. In other words, the minute hand is arranged to rotate 360 degrees and the hour hand 30 degrees in each hour.
In the conventional timepiece, therefore, with the 12 hour position being the reference point, the hour hand departs from the minute hand by 30 degrees for each hour.